warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Primed Flow/@comment-49.144.248.209-20150102085024/@comment-204.210.103.136-20150107011421
^ Me again. My Gross Income is 35,231,000+ cred, of which I currently posess just over 900k, and have spent all the rest. The only reason I even have 900k instead of around 200k is because I spammed void survival/defense to wave/minute 30-60 like a whore to get void ducats for the next two times the void trader shows up. Of that 34,300,000+ creds spent, I am MR 17, more than halfway to 18, with every single space on the map unlocked, all frames farmed with the exceptions of hydroid, loki prime, rhino prime, and nyx prime, all of whom are 1 part away from cooking to completion, My Odonata Archwing is almost maxed, I am in the process of farming every single one of the archwing weapons, and already own BPs for all of them, as well as for the Iztal and Elytron Archwings, which I am also in the process of farming. I've maxed my Imperator and Veritux, and am working on maxing ImpV. I've farmed, bought the bp for, and maxed out all of the primary weapons in the game, with the exceptions of braton vandal, kohm, quanta, snipetron vandal, snipetron, and strun wraith. I missed the even weapons in there, and the other ones I own bps for and am farming to build currently. Of the secondaries, I have and have maxed all of them with the exceptions of akbronco prime, hikou prime, lato vandal, mara detron, and all of the syndicate weapons except synoid gammacore. I am close to earning telos akboltos, rakta ballistica, and vaykor marelok, and have one of two spare synoid gammacores farmed to trade for sancti castana and secura dual cestra. Of the melees I have and have maxed all but the ankyros prime, bo prime, scindo prime, hate and sheev. I have yet to have the stalker drop me a hate BP, after 760+ hours of playtime. I missed the sheev event, and I am in the process of farming the primes, most of which I am missing a single part for. Of the sentinels, I have and have maxed them all, and have and have maxed all the kubrows except sahasa. I have all but 35 of the items in the game, my mod score is 7m+, with spares and even tertiaries of most mods ranked to full, or close to full. Of the 35 items I am missing, 6 of them will never come again to me, or to any other player that missed them, and I am nearing completion on all of the others except the scindo prime. TL;DR: Please, keep making fun of the poor tennos, a lot of us are the ones that currently are, or soon will be doing 60% damage over you and three other rhinos/novas/mirages consistently in t4 missions with a trinity/sybaris/amphis or a banshee/tysis/kestrel (with a banshee it's closer to 70% damage usually) and are the ones that have survived soloing wave 11 of t4i, wave 40 of t4d, minute 65 of t4s, and so on and so forth.